


Puppies

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: A Collection Of Out Of Order Fics Set In An AU Where Raven, Dimitri And Tolya Escaped The Glasshouse Without Dying [1]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Fairy Tales, Fluff, Gen, Help I'm making up aus again, Puppies, cannibalism in the fairy tale, if you can call it that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Tolya finds puppies.Two puppies, to be exact.
Series: A Collection Of Out Of Order Fics Set In An AU Where Raven, Dimitri And Tolya Escaped The Glasshouse Without Dying [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039226
Kudos: 5





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuuuuuuuh
> 
> Welcome to the au I created because what is impulse control
> 
> Enjoy?

"So the man accepted Marusia's request to not go to church for four years, they got married, lived together for two years and had a son. But then one night, a few of his friends came over and started bragging about how beautiful their wives were, and he claimed that Marusia was the most beautiful of them all." Tolya said, pausing for a bit to remember the rest of the tale properly. "One of his friends claimed that her beauty wouldn't matter, since she's a heathen and doesn't go to church. That caused the man to make Marusia go to church with him that week."

"Why didn't she just tell him all about what happened?" Dimitri asked. "That would've been all the easier."

"Because plot purposes?" She (Raven? Natalya? None of them were sure anymore) muttered. "Plus everyone would think she's crazy if she said anything. Kind of like us right now."

"Yep." Tolya nodded, going back to the story. "In the chruch, she saw the Fiend again, eating someone's corpse. The Fiend sees her again, interrogates her, and when she lies and says that she didn't see anything, he tells her that her husband and son are going to die the next morning."

"And they died the next morning." Dimitri finished with a sigh. "The pattern gets boring after the first two times. Next story?"

Tolya pouted, crossing his arms and turning his head. "What's with you and complaining about the fairytales?"

"They're fairytales. Boring and fake." He rolled his eyes.

She stepped back a bit, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop the boys from fighting. They'll forget about it and make up in a matter of minutes, anyways.

"But that's the point!" The dark-haired boy claimed. "You know what? I'm done. I'm leaving. Goodbye." He huffed, straying away from the two other teens.

She followed behind Dimitri, ignoring the other boy. It was the fifth time he was doing that that day, anyways. She started counting.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Talya! Dimi!"

Back he came.

"You have to come see this!" Tolya insisted, grabbing onto her and Dimitri by the wrist and dragging them away. "You won't believe it!"

He led them to a small box in an alley, peering into it and picking up what was inside.

She raised a hand uncertainly. "Are those... puppies?"

He nodded excitedly, holding up the two puppies. Dimitri shook his head. "They're cute, but we can't keep them."

"But-"

"They might make it easier for us to be found."

Here they went again, she sighed.

"Maybe we should keep them?" She suggested. "But Tolya has to find them food and take care of them by himself, and we'll have to leave them if theu cause too much trouble." They were cute, she had to admit.

Dimitri turned to her, a look of betrayal on his face. "But Nat they-" He was cut off by Tolya's bright smile, causing him to sigh and give in. "Fine. We're keeping them."

She smiled, slowly walking away. "Come on then. We'll have to get somewhere safe to stay before anyone finds us."

"So where was I? Oh yeah. The next morning Marusia's husband and her son died and-"

"Nat, please stop him."

**Author's Note:**

> Help


End file.
